Porque lo amo, lo protegeré
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Kariya cree que jamas seria correcpondido por Kirino, pero un incidente en la practica matutina los unita para siempre Kariya x Kirino


hey seguidores de mi canal tes traje un nuevo fic :B

es mi promer yaoi sin lemon y estoy algo nerviosa :S

no sean tan duros/as conmigo

denle una oportunidad :) es un Kariya x Kirino +13

* * *

><p>Porque lo amo, lo protegeré<p>

Mi nombre es Kariya Masaki y tengo 13 años. Por distintas razones vivo en un orfanato. Estudio en el Raimon y soy defensa en el equipo de futbol. Desde que llegue mi pasatiempo en molestar a Kirino-sempai, pero hace un tiempo atrás empecé a sentirme extraño cuando estoy con él; mi corazón se acelera, sudo, me sonrojo y me molesta que este con el capitán, Shindou Takuto o con Kageyama Hikaru. Por culpa de todo lo que me pasaba no podía concentrarme en nada; hable con Hitomiko-san respecto a cómo me sentía, pero omití el detalle de que era un chico el que provocaba todas estas extrañas sensaciones.

-A eso se le llama amor, estas enamorado –me dijo

Después de eso no he sido capaz de mirar a los ojos a Kirino-sempai, era extraño, que a uno le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo no era normal.

-Qué voy a hacer –susurre, estaba contra la espada y la pared; por un lado Kirino-sempai jamás se fijaría en mi, él…me odia y por otro lado estaba la sociedad, aunque me aceptara nunca podríamos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos; igual que Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san.

-Supongo que deberé esconder mis sentimientos hasta que muera –decidí desganado.

Era lunes, y estaba en el entrenamiento matutino; en las mañanas hacíamos entrenamiento técnico y en las tardes hacíamos preparación física. Como ya era costumbre para mi, estaba más que distraído observando a Kirino-sempai, podría estar todo el día observando su pelo, sus ojos, su piel, su figura y su tra…

-¡KARIYA!

Algunas sombras me rodearon, me llamaron una y otra vez; pude distinguir la voz de Tenma, Shinsuke y del capitán y la inconfundible voz de Kirino-sempai.

Desperté en la enfermería de la escuela, me enderece y una toalla blanca callo de mi frente. Mire por la ventana, debían ser pasadas las 6 de la tarde porque el crepúsculo estaba en su máximo punto.

-Despertaste ¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto una joven de pelo morado y figura delgada.

-Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso? –me sujete la frente, sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-Durante la práctica matutina un balón te llego de lleno en el rostro. Estuviste inconsciente todo el día. Tu amigo fue a buscar tus cosas al salón, ya debe estar por llegar. No se separo de ti durante todo este tiempo –me sonrió de forma maternal y se retiro.

Solo me pasaba una persona por la cabeza que sería capaz de velar por mi salud toda la jornada: Matsukaze Tenma, pero mi suposición fue errónea.

-Kariya, que bueno que despertaste ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? –unos preocupados ojos verde agua me seguían mientras su dueño dejaba mi mochila y la de él junto a la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y tomaba asiento.

-Si…solo me duele un poco la cara y la cabeza –respondí embobado por ver a Kirino-sempai.

-El entrenador Kido dijo que era mejor que descansaras el mayor tiempo posible y que te acompañara a casa –me sonrió dulcemente, pero al escuchar que me llevaría a casa una mezcla de emociones me invadió.

-No necesito que me lleves a casa – desvié la mirada, no quería que viera que vivía en un orfanato.

-No eres tu quien lo decide

-Si lo soy –apreté las sabanas y con el dolor de mi alma dije –No te quiero cerca de mí

Escuche como se paraba y se dirigía a la salida, estaba molesto.

-Has lo que quieras –fue lo último que escuche de él

Cuando imagine que ya se habría marchado me arrepentí de todo que había dicho, no quería decirle eso.

-Perdóname, Kirino-sempai –me quedé un momento sumergido en el silencio -¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Si sigo así solo hare que se aleje de mí. Soy el mayor idiota de la faz de la tierra, solo yo alejo a la persona que más amo –mi monologo fue interrumpido por la entrada de la enfermera.

-Kariya-kun ¿sucedió algo con Kirino-kun? Lo vi salir llorando.

-Hice algo muy estúpido ¿sabe si ya se fue a casa? –pregunte serio y decidido

-Lo vi subir a la azotea

-Gracias Fuyuka-sensei –no sé cómo pero corrí más rápido que alma que lleva el diablo. Le diría todo, aunque eso lo alejara de mí.

Cuando llegue, Kirino-sempai estaba sentado con sus rodillas abrasadas a su pecho ocultando su rostro. Me iba a acercar pero unos murmullos me detuvieron.

-Estúpido, Kariya, esa más que obvio que reaccionaria así. Cómo pude siquiera pensar que tendría una oportunidad. Te odio Kariya Masaki. Te odio porque cautivaste mi corazón.

Después de escuchar eso no sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar. Me acerque hasta donde estaba Kirino-sempai y me hinque frente a él; quería tocarlo pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, así que opte por secar esas lagrimas que solo estropeaban la belleza de mi sempai.

-Kirino-sempai –lo llame para que me mirara, logre mi cometido pero él me vio con odio. No podía culparlo. Le tendí mi pañuelo –Ten –no lo acepto, así que lo deje sobre sus rodillas. Y me senté junto a él.

El silencio reino a nuestros alrededor yo trataba de ordenar mis ideas y de hallar la mejor forma de disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior. Cuando ya tuve más o menos claro lo que diría, suspire.

-Lo siento mucho, Kirino-sempai –no era bueno con este tipo de cosas, mi orgullo nunca me permitió disculparme. Él me miraba atento a lo que diría –Yo…no debí responder de ese modo después de que cuidaste, lo siento

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?

-Fuyuka-sensei me lo dijo –nuevamente el silencio era lo único que se oía –Escucha, yo…te respondí así porque no quería que vieras que vivo en un orfanato.

-¿Acaso tus padres…?

-No, ellos me engañaron y me dejaron ahí. Sabes eres la primea persona a quien se lo cuento –le sonreí, pero el desvió su miraba, pensé que aun estaba enojado. Me incline para verle y pude apreciar un ligero y tierno sonrojo. Quede idiotizado por esa bella expresión, tanto que Kirino-sempai tuvo que devolverme al mundo real

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa –vi como se ponía de pie para irse, pero su huida no le resulto como quería.

-Espera –me pare y le sujete la mano –Tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante. Primero, respóndeme ¿hay alguien que te guste? –le solté la mano y le mire directo a los ojos.

-¿A…a qué viene esa pregunta? –me preguntó nervioso.

-Responde, por favor –baje la mirada y pude ver como apretaba mi pañuelo con fuerza ¿en qué momento lo tomo?

-S…si, si hay alguien –respondió nervioso. Yo solo suspire y cerré los ojos.

-Perdóname POR lo que voy a decir. Kirino Ranmaru, me gustas, me gustas mucho, tanto así que no puedo pensar en nada más que no seas tú –me arme de valor y abrí los ojos para luego mirarlo de frente –Te amo

Kirino-sempai estaba más que sorprendido, no esperaba que me correspondiera solo quería sacarme de adentro esos sentimientos ocultos. Ya había hecho mi cometido, no había razón para seguir allí, sufriendo. Pase de largo junto a él y me dirigí a la puerta para ir a casa, pero esta vez fue él quien me detuvo.

-No estás bromeando, cierto –tenía su mirada baja y me sujetaba de la camisa; ahora que me ponía a pensar, si estaba en la práctica de futbol, con el uniforme del equipo ¿Cómo es que tengo puesto el uniforme de la escuela?

Me di la vuelta para verlo, y me sorprendió ver sus ojos húmedos, como si quisiera llorar o lo hubiera hecho.

-Jamás mentiría con eso, realmente me gustas. No sabría decirte desde cuando, pero te amo –me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi hombro, esperaba que me dijera "lo siento, me gusta Shindou" o "no soy de esos" no que me abrazara

-Pensé…pensé que esto nunca pasaría, que nunca tendría una oportunidad –lo sentí sollozar en mi hombro y apegarse a mi aun más, parecía que estuviera evitando que desapareciera

-Quieres decir…

-Si –se separo de mí pero no me soltó –Tú eres la persona que me gusta. Me gustas desde que entraste al equipo

-Pensé que me odiabas por cómo te molestaba y por haber dicho que era un SEED

-Solo estaba dolido, porque él que me robaba el sueño era mi enemigo. Pensé que te gustaba Hikaru

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? –le abrace por la cintura y él puso sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Desde que llego solo lo molestas a él, a Tenma o a Shinsuke. Sonara extraño pero extrañaba que me molestaras –lo vi tan indefenso y adorable que no me pude resistir. Puse una mano en su rostro y la otra la puse en su cadera, él se recargo en mi mano con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando mi tacto. Me acerque y le bese. Fue un beso suave, lento; ese beso demostraba todo lo que sentía: amor y miedo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me separe de él.

-Yo…yo, perdona es que yo…bueno… -estaba muy nervioso, una cosa era que sintiéramos lo mismo y otra muy distinta era robarle un beso. Se toco los labios y luego me observo molesto, no sé si fue por el beso o porque deje de hacerlo, al momento de separarme sentí como tímidamente correspondía el ósculo.

-Ese era mi primer beso

-Yo…

-Es mi turno –tomo impulso y se lanzo sobre mí, caímos al suelo por la fuerza. Kirino-sempai me beso un poco más agresivo de lo que yo lo hice, pero lo correspondí sin problemas. Abrace su cintura para poder tenerlo más cerca de mí. Parecía un sueño, si lo era no quería despertar nunca en la vida.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos así un rato, yo me entretenía recorriendo su cintura y caderas; nos regalamos mutuas sonrisas caricias y algunas frases de amor.

-Kariya ¿Qué somos ahora?

-No lo sé, ambos nos sentimos igual y a mí me gustaría estar contigo y protegerte

-yo también quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo, miedo al qué dirán –se acurruco sobre mi pecho y éntrela so nuestras manos.

-te protege de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, no tienes que temer –sujete con fuerza su mano para transmitirle seguridad –Kirino Ranmaru… -me miro con atención e ilusión –Yo…bueno…qui… -estaba tartamudeando, estaba muy nervioso, pero me arme de valor -¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kirino-sempai se quedo en shock, espere hasta que volviera en sí, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su blanco rostro hasta perderse en su cuello

-No te obligare a aceptar, si tienes miedo no es necesario que digas que sí, te protege sin importar tu respuesta –aunque había dicho eso, realmente quería que me aceptara

- i… -murmuro tan bajo que no pude entenderle

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si quiero –me respondió un poco más fuerte

-Te juro que nunca te hare daño y que jamás dejare que lastimen –cerré mi juramento besando sus lagrimas

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas a la enfermería, íbamos tomados de la mano, sin miedo, ya pasaban de las 8 no había nadie en la escuela. Cuando llegamos, por suerte, la enfermería estaba abierta. Prendimos la luz y me puse el resto del uniforme, pero me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto ya con su mochila al hombro y su maleta deportiva en mano.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo es que tengo puesto el uniforme de la escuela, si tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo? –Me volví para verlo y lo vi tenso, nervioso y avergonzado -¡¿No me digas que tú?

-Tratamos de despertarte con todo lo que se nos ocurrió y a Tenma se le ocurrió ocupar agua, pero no resulto y se te mojo todo tu uniforme. Sangoku y yo te trajimos pero él huyo en cuanto pudo, no podía dejarte así podías resfriarte –respondió rojo y con la mirada fija en el piso

-¿Cu…cuanto viste? –pregunte nervioso

-Solo tus bóxers, pero fue suficiente para saber que estas muy bien dotado para tener 13 años –dijo ¿celoso?

Me acerque en silencio y le abrace por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por su cintura. Kirino-sempai puso sus manos sobre las mías y las entrelazó. Se sentía tan bien estar así con la persona que amo. Por cosas de suerte las luces se apagaron. Nos miramos en aquella oscuridad, ese hechizante verde me atrapo, era como el mar del Caribe en aquella penumbra.

Inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando hasta fundirnos en un cálido beso, mi peli rosa se volteo y me abrazo por el cuello. Recorrí su delgada cintura hasta sus caderas. No era suficiente. Lamí sus labios para que me dejara explorar esa cavidad con la que había soñado tanto tiempo. Dudó, pero al final me lo permitió. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro lenta y sensualmente. No sé en qué momento terminamos sobre la camilla; lo tenía aprisionado con mis brazos y mis rodillas. Kirino-sempai me tenía abrazado por el cuello, me atrajo suavemente hasta que quede acostado sobre él. Seguimos besándonos hasta que necesité más; descendí por su mentón hasta su cuello, le bese, le mordí y lamí, esa suculenta piel era como una droga. Deje varias marcas que delataban que tenia dueño, no eran nada discretas. Me entretuve bastante en su cuelo, pero estaba algo incomodo, me moví para poder estar más cómodo y poder besar cada parte del cuello de mi amado UKE, pero nuestros miembros se rosaron y eso provocó que Kirino-sempai gimiera, por ese dulce sonido me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo…perdón…es que yo... –trate de alejarme pero Kirino-sempai me abrazo más fuerte y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos volvieran a rosarse, ambos gemimos.

-Masaki, por favor –le vi jadeante, sonrojado y excitado, podía sentirlo.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si –me soltó las caderas y me miro directamente a los ojos. Yo solo adivine lo que quería y le bese con pasión

-Si quieres que me detenga, solo avísame. No quiero obligarte a nada –lo menos que quería era lastimarlo

-Confío en ti

Entre besos y caricias la estorbosa ropa fue desapareció, ahora ambos estábamos como dios nos mando al mundo.

Esa fue nuestra primera vez, lo hicimos 5 veces, 2 de esas fueron a petición de mi UKE. Después de nuestra noche de amor y pecado le lleve hasta su casa en mi espalda. Me termine quedando en casa de Ran por dos razones 1ºél me lo pidió y 2º había perdido el último tren. Esa noche decidimos que tendríamos nuestra relación en secreto hasta que la revolución terminara y saliéramos victoriosos, hasta ese entonces nos veríamos a escondidas y actuaríamos como siempre: Yo, molestando a Hikaru y él defendiéndolo.

Pero nada de eso me importaba, sin importar los obstáculos lo haría feliz y lo protegería de todo lo que lo quería dañar, porque lo amo más que a mi propia vida.


End file.
